lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Alpha - Episode 001
is the first chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Alpha. Summary to be added Feature Duel: Yuudai vs. Doris Turn 1: Yuudai Yuudai Normal Summons "Gust Pilfer" (1600/1200). He uses the effect of "Gust Pilfer", Special Summoning 1 Level 4 or lower WIND monster from his hand. He Special Summons "Aether Stormtrooper" (1300/'1600'). He places "Gust Pilfer" and "Arther Stormtrooper" to the Action Zone to Summon "Transilent Knight" (2300/1600). He Sets 1 Spell/Trap, face-down, ending his turn. Turn 2: Doris Doris draws. She Normal Summons "Cybernetic Goth" (1800/1000). She Sets 2 Spells/Traps face-down, and ends her turn. Turn 3: Yuudai Yuudai draws. He activates "Maximum Action", doubling the ATK of a Main Action Monster he controls, but halving any damage Doris takes this turn. At this timing, Doris activates "Magical Pointe", Special Summoning a copy of "Cybernetic Goth" from her Deck in Defense Position. (1800/'1000'). (Transilent: 2300 > 4600/1600). "Transilent" attacks "Cybernetic Goth", but Doris activates her Set "Guard Action", placing her two "Cybernetic Goths" to Action Summon "Cybernetic Tutu" (1000/1000). Since "Cybernetic Tutu" was Action Summoned by using 2 monsters with the same name as materials, she gains ATK equal to that monster's ATK. ("Tutu": 1000 > 2800/1000). The attack resumes, but Doris uses the effect of "Cybernetic Tutu", removing "Cybernetic Goth" from her Action Zone to make the ATK of "Transilent Knight" equal to its original ATK for this battle only. ("Transilent": 4600 > 2300/1600). (Yuudai: 4000 > 3500), but Yuudai uses the effect of "Transilent", removing a card from his Action Zone to negate its destruction, and destroying 1 other card on the field. He chooses "Tutu", but "Tutu" cannot be destroyed by the effect of a monster with higher ATK than "Tutu"'s original ATK. Yuudai activates his Set card, "Crest of the Berserker", since a monster Yuudai controls did not destroy an opponent's monster by battle, he inflicts damage to Doris equal to that monster's original ATK. (Doris: 4000 > 3000). He Sets 2 Spells/Traps, face-down, ending his turn. Turn 4: Doris Doris draws. She activates "Action Formation" from her hand, rendering Guard Action Monsters to gain 500 ATK, Main Action Monsters to lose 500 ATK/DEF, and Battle Action Monsters to be unable to be destroyed by battle. ("Tutu": 2800 > 3300/1000) ("Transilent": 2300 > 1800/1600 > 1100). She also activates "Action Backup" from her hand, removing a card from her Action Zone to destroy Yuudai's Set card, which was "Tricky Shot", which enables him to make the ATK of "Transilent" equal to its original ATK, then increasing its ATK by an amount equal to the ATK gained by the above effect. ("Transilent": 1800 > 2300 > 2800/1600 > 1100). Doris activates "Action Diffuser", to return "Cybernetic Tutu" to her Extra Deck to draw 2 cards. She Normal Summons "Cybernetic Pointe Soldier" (1400/1300). and uses her effect, to Special Summon another copy of itself from her Deck. (1400/1300). "Cybernetic Pointe Soldier" attacks "Transilent Knight", but Doris activates "Battle Action Showdown", placing her 2 "Pointe Soldiers" to the Action Zone to Action Summon "Cybernetic Beam Dragon" from her Extra Deck. (2500/2100). "Cybernetic Beam Dragon"'s effect activates, destroying "Transilent Knight", but Yuudai uses the effect of "Transilent", removing a card from his Action Zone to negate its destruction and destroying "Cybernetic Beam Dragon". Doris also uses the effect of "Cybernetic Beam Dragon", removing a card from the Action Zone to negate a card or effect that activates in the Battle Phase, and also it gains 1000 ATK for this turn, if the negated card is a monster. ("Cybernetic Beam Dragon": 2500 > 3500/2100). (Yuudai: 3500 > 2800). She ends her turn. ("Cybernetic Beam Dragon": 3500 > 2500/2100) Turn 5: Yuudai Yuudai draws. He activates his Set card "Action Burst", Special Summoning an Action Monster that was destroyed by battle or card effect the previous turn. He Special Summons "Transilent Knight" (2300/1600). He also Normal Summons "Maximum Recon" (1700/800). He uses "Maximum Recon" and "Transilent Knight" to Action Summon "Alpha Miracle Dragon" (2500 > 2000/2000 > 1500). Since "Alpha Miracle Dragon" is Action Summoned using an Action Monster as a material, he uses the effect to destroy 1 Spell/Trap Doris controls. He destroys "Action Formation". ("Alpha Miracle Dragon": 2000 > 2500/1500 > 2000). He also uses the effect of "Alpha Miracle Dragon", removing a card from his Action Zone to make an opponent's monster's ATK 0 for this turn, also if the removed card is an Action Monster, "Alpha Miracle Dragon" gains 500 ATK for this turn. ("Cybernetic Beam Dragon": 2500 > 0'''/2100) ("Alpha Miracle Dragon": 2500 > '''3000/2000). "Alpha Miracle Dragon" attacks and destroys "Cybernetic Beam Dragon". (Doris: 3000 > 0). Yuudai wins. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Category:Episodes